One in a Million
by IzabellSageGubler713
Summary: Klara, or Ellie, has been in the hospital for a while. Gavin, her best friend, is her rock, but what does Kendall have to do to become her anchor? Kendall/OC
1. PROLOGUE

I stared at my phone, my leg shaking from my nerves on edge. I was prepared to do what I needed to do next, I just didn't want to. That is when it would all be real. My eyes stayed locked with the number that was displayed across the screen. Gavin was waiting for me to call to tell him the news, but I knew he was hoping for the good, not what I was about to tell him. I sighed and pressed call.

The rings felt as though they took minutes to end. Panic started to spread through my body and soon I was lightly shaking with fear, trying to keep the phone pressed to my ear. My eyes were beginning to burn as a ring got cut short, "Ellie," He answered with a panic of his own, "what's the news?"

A few people walked down the hall in front of me, passing me talking about their plans for later that night. I leaned back in my chair, being able to condense my shakes to a heavy breathing. "Ellie, hello, are you there?" Gavin called for my attention, to tell him what was going on, but I couldn't find the words to tell him, or even say what the doctor had said word for word.

"Gavin," I chocked on his name as my tears had won their freedom. My throat felt tight and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish telling him, I had only said his name and could barely handle that. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, not wanting to show the fear in my eyes to anyone.

"Ellie, you're positive?" His sadness was in the undertone of his voice.

"Yeah," My voice cracked, but it was Gavin; I had been confiding in him since the day we had earned each-others trust. Many of times he had stopped my shaking hands in my fear. If he were here now, he would be doing just the same.

"Are you home yet?" I could picture him jumping up from the couch, looking for his shoes.

"No, were still at the hospital. My Mom and Dad are still talking to the doctor. I just couldn't hear it anymore." I could barely breathe in my response to him. I wiped my eyes with the cuff of my jacket. I could feel my eyeliner smear down my face, but with my crying I was sure my light mascara was already running down my face.

"Oh God, do you know what you're going to do?" His voice cracked as he spoke; before I had come to the hospital, Gavin and I had spent days doing research on all of the possibilities. Gavin made sure I knew everything I needed to before I had my appointment today.

I bit my lip, rubbing my hand across my forehead trying to run all the information in my mind. Everything that Gavin and I had read over, most of it didn't apply to my situation; statistically I was too young for this, so most of the treatments weren't an option, "Uhm," I was hardly able to form sentences, "the only one that didn't involve surgery was chemotherapy."

"You know what that means." He stated with heavy breaths.

"Yeah," I had somehow managed to calm down in the slightest; I was willing to give that victory to Gavin, "I know what it means."

* * *

**Only a prologue so it's kinda short. I just wanted to give a feel for two of the main characters. Ellie mainly. So no Kendall yet, but he's coming no worries, it may be a chapter or two (maybe three) before he enters though, hope you guys can stick it out that long. Lol. BUT how did you like this little bit so far? further posting depends on the reviews I receive for it. So be honest and tell me what you think, I know it may be a little difficult seeing as it's only a prologue but anything will help. :) The actual chapters will be longer than this, no worries for that either. So, whatcha think?**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

I was skimming through channels on TV, trying to find something to watch, but with my luck and hospital cable it didn't seem too likely. I was trying to pass time while I waited for that best friend of mine named Gavin. On the day we found out about my breast cancer, he had made a vow to visit me every day, and since then he has held true to his word. Since I was thirteen, five years ago, he has been there trying to make me see my silver lining.

Yesterday he brought over my old portfolio from before I had lost my hair. We had spent the better half of yesterday looking through it and thinking of new photo shoot ideas to add to it. Before I was admitted to the hospital, Gavin and I would go around town taking pictures all the time. I would post them to my facebook page in order to let those who knew me, but couldn't see me in person, to see how I was doing. Shortly after I had started posting them I had gotten emails from a modeling representative and after deep investigation I found out it was a real deal.

I told them up front about my breast cancer, if I hadn't they would have found out anyway by my mysterious vanishing hair. Shocked though they were, they had decided to build a breast cancer awareness division around me. I agreed and slowly everyone who saw the adds; saw my progression. I was happy to do it though; I was able to pay for my hospital bills while my Mom and Dad kept everything going at home.

"Stay tuned, Big Time Rush is up next." A nickelodeon announcer caught my attention as they played a clip of the guys standing in a hailstorm of bouncy balls.

"Challenge accepted…" I said to the TV as I muted the commercials.

Yawning, I reached for my calendar to check how the rest of my week looked. I only shot photo shoots twice a week, every now and again a journalist came in and I would do an interview for some media source, but that was it. They were pretty flexible when it came to my medical needs. I was thankful for that to say the least.

I sighed and let my calendar fall to the floor, tomorrow people from the Make A Wish foundation are supposed to come in and talk to me again. They have been meeting with me twice a year since I was diagnosed about giving me a wish, and every year I declined. There are other kids with worse conditions than what I have that could put the foundations money to use.

I was sure the only reason they were giving me a wish in the first place was that I got it at such a young age. The older you are the more chance you have of getting it. The chance you have by age thirty are one in 2,525; by forty it is one in two hundred and seventeen; by age fifty it is one in fifty; by the age sixty it is one in twenty-four; by age seventy it is on in fourteen; by age eighty it is one in ten. So for me getting it at thirteen is uncommon and the chances were one in a million. It is a whole lot of statistics, but just those were the most important to me.

The TV caught my attention when I saw that Big Time Fans was starting. I unmuted the show and leaned back against my bed, my knees bridged in front of me. Big Time Rush had become one of those small things that made me smile. With silly situations, great music and cute boys; what more could I ask for?

A knock at my door broke my focus from the TV as it opened and Gavin walked in, "Hey Ellie, how are you feeling?" He asked this nearly every time he came in and every time I gave the same answer.

I smiled as he pulled a chair closer to my bed, "I'm okay." We had done the research together so he knew I was lying, though he never called me on it.

His smile weakened to my bluff, "Good," he said as he reached into his back pocket before sitting down and pulled out a square of fabric. Every day he had brought me a new bandanna, each different from the last.

I wore them when I was around people who loved me and couldn't handle seeing me like this or on occasion I would wear them just to wear them, not often though. Gavin folded it into a triangle and tied the ends together before he leaned over and fit it around my head, pulling it down on my forehead. He sat back in the chair and kicked off his shoes, "Do you like it?" He asked as he crossed his feet on the edge of my bed.

"I love it!" I smiled. It had a bright orange back color with a pink and purple plaid design over it; just my kind of obnoxious.

"Any room for us time outside of the hospital this week?" He asked.

"Of course there is, the only big thing I have going on this week is a meeting with the Make A Wish foundation." I leaned back against my pillows. I turned down the volume on the TV so we could hear each other better.

"Again? What are you going to say this time?"

I hesitated as I looked back to the TV. Gavin didn't like that I kept denying the wish, not one bit. He wanted me to be happy through this, and I understood that, but I couldn't help but to think of the younger kids I have met.

I sighed before looking back to Gavin, "I'm going to say no."

His lips pressed to a line, he slowly shook his head, "Ellie, come on! We've talked about this!" He groaned.

I laid my head back against my pillow and eye locked with the TV. Every time I would say no to Make A Wish, I would get a lecture from Gavin; it went the same way almost every time. I began a trend of letting him talk it all out as I sat quietly waiting for him to finish. At least this time the TV was on.

"It doesn't change anything, Gavin." I stated cutting his sentence short as I rolled my head on my pillow to catch his gaze, "I have a job that pays good money. Make A Wish is for those without…"

"All of the money you make goes to your hospital bills. There has got to be something you want to do that you can't do on your own. What about your writings?" They could publish something for you!" Gavin opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out my random writings journal.

I've kept a writing journal for a while now and it was for just about everything. Dreams I wanted to remember, bits of songs I could never finish, quotes I loved; just everything. He flipped through its pages, stopping on random ones to look for a few seconds and began flipping again. He stopped on the last page I had written on and pointed to the top corner of it, "you haven't written anything in months." He stated.

"I know," I began as I slid the journal out from his hands, "I guess I haven't…cared about anything enough to write it down."

I closed the journal and ran my hand over the cover. My hand easily moved over the imitation snake skin. It had been dies red with a black scaled pattern on it. When I started writing in it I had made a promise to myself that I would finish every page, with hopes of writing multiple journals like this. I had gotten though a majority of these pages, but lately I didn't care to document anything.

"It's because you suddenly stopped doing anything. I try to get you out of here as much as I can…maybe Make A Wish can send you on a vacation?" Gavin was bent on this.

"To go where, Gavin?" I asked through a laugh. There are limited places I can go because of my cancer and my job. I was fine with it, so it looks like Gavin is going to have to try harder with this.

He sighed deeply, "Can you at least think about taking the wish?" I had annoyed him, just like every time we talked about this.

I rolled my eyes, this wasn't going to stop unless I agreed, "Sure," I replied forcing a smile.

* * *

**Shout out to Bernzie for being the first review on the story! Thank you! Here is the first chapter! What are everyone's thoughts so far? I would love some feed back. :)**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

The next day I was woken up to a nurse telling me the people from Make a Wish were here to see me, with a groan I rolled out of my bed and walked into my small bathroom area for a quick shower. It is amazing how fast a shower can be when you don't have to wash a full head of hair. I should've already been awake by now, but the hospital allowed Gavin to stay later than visiting hours allowed. Sure, we had to lie and say we were talking about work, which wasn't a _complete_ lie because we had set a date for our next shoot, but what the hospital didn't know, won't hurt them.

Though I told Gavin I would think about the wish I hadn't put any effort towards thinking about it. It had slipped my mind when we started talking into the night, and now I had hardly any time to think about it at all, not that I was on the fence about changing my mind or anything, but I did say I would think about it. I just didn't feel right accepting it. That wasn't going to change no matter how Gavin wanted to spin it.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked as tired as I felt and I was hoping it wouldn't be too obvious. Just in case I reached for my eyeliner and began to apply it to my eyes. Eye make-up was the only make-up I would wear anymore. It drew people's eyes to mine and took focus off of my bandanna, if I were wearing it, and made social situations more bearable.

When I finished I poked my head out of the door, making sure no one had come in my room yet. The coast was clear so I hurried over to the small dresser I had in the corner of the room, my Mom and Dad would switch out my clothes every week so I could have something different to wear. Meetings with Make a Wish always made me feel like everything was going to be more corporate than they actually were, so at times when I would meet them I would dress more office than I should.

None of those clothes were here at the moment so I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with a pink and white floral pattern and a Human Clay Creed t-shirt. I grabbed them, along with a bra and pair of panties, and raced back to the bathroom. _ I could probably move the dresser into the bathroom if I asked…_ I thought as I began to get dressed. It would be a better option than running around naked when I shower.

I buttoned my jeans and walked back out to my room, but not before checking to make sure my zipper was up, to find the representative was waiting patiently in the chair Gavin was in last night. I was surprised to see they only sent one; usually I would walk in to find two representatives waiting for me. Make a Wish had probably thought that it would be easier for me to accept it that way. That was a fail on their part.

"Good morning, Klara." He smiled as he stood up, buttoning his suit jacket.

I pulled my lips to a tight smile at the sound of my name. Something about it didn't sound right to me; it was one of those names you had to force out against the natural flow of the mouth. I had asked him time and time before to call me Ellie, but he felt first names were more appropriate for us.

"Gregory," I greeted him, parting my lips with a smacking noise.

"You would never have to hear me call you by your name again if you would just accept the wish." He grinned a toothy grin as I walked to him and sat on the edge of my bed. It had been a while since I heard that one from him.

"As tempting as that is," I stared as I pulled my feet up to the bed and sat in meditation style, "I'm going to have to say no." I finished through a groan; a pain shot through my back making me wince in the slightest. Gregory tilted his head with concern, but I waved it away, "You guys can keep coming back all you want. I'm gunna win."

Gregory sighed as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Actually," he said as he sat back down in the chair, "that's why I am here to talk about." He looked at me with raised eyebrows, a look that told me he was tired of fighting me on this.

I let out a small sigh of my own. I shared his tired feeling, though for a different reason I still wanted this to end soon. They couldn't continue this forever and I was more than willing to wait them out.

"If you don't accept your wish by the end of the year, you'll lose it." He got to the point. Just one of the reasons I liked him. Gregory had never once beat around the bush with me. There was no, _"So how are you feeling today?"_ He already knew, it was a given with the job he had for him to know.

"Oh?" I asked. This was news to me, they hadn't brought up the possibility of me losing it before; and then again I'm probably the only one who has denied a wish on multiple occasions.

"Yes, and I don't want that to happen." He replied stating his opinion with authority. Gregory crossed one leg over the other, forming a capitol T, and folded his hands in his lap.

The door burst open making both Gregory and I jump nearly out of our skins. Gavin stood in the doorway holding onto the frame, gasping for air, "Am I…too late?" He asked between breaths.

I sighed out of relief that it was only Gavin and not some other raging lunatic, "Actually, I wasn't expecting you until later. So in my book you're early." I answered slightly annoyed at his barbaric entrance.

Gavin took a few seconds to gain his composure before walking over to sit next to me on the bed, "No, I mean, have you said no yet?"

"I thought you were kidding; you're seriously saying no again?" I was a little surprised by Gregory's shocked expression. When I have been rejection their wish for five years now, what would make me change my mind?

"Uhm, yeah…" I furrowed my brow at the sound of uncertainty in my voice.

I knew the wish wasn't always going to be there, but now that I know it was going to be taken away I wasn't sure what I thought about it. Thought I still thought it should go to someone else, I couldn't stop my thoughts from telling me to accept it. _Don't be selfish, the others need it more than you do._ Heavily, I sighed and looked to Gregory.

His eyes caught mine and locked me in a feeling of guilt for something I didn't do…literally. I let my gaze fall to the floor and planned on keeping it there for the rest of the meeting. It didn't take long, after a few minutes of Gavin and Gregory taking turns on telling me reasons on why I should accept the wish, Gregory stood up and handed me his contact information, "Like I said, you have until the end of the year, and I'm not taking no for an answer." He stated as he said his goodbye and left.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told Gavin before he got the chance to give me any more reasons.

His mouth was open as if he were about to say something, but snapped shut. After a few moments of sitting in the silence he spoke, "Wanna get something to eat?"

I just nodded as I put Gregory's card in the drawer with my journal and stood up to find my shoes hoping that today was a day when I would be allowed to leave the hospital. I needed to get away. I needed to be able to think. I needed to get some things straight. After I got my shoes on Gavin and I headed for the front desk to make sure I could leave; least they think I'm trying to escape.

The woman at the front desk confirmed I was allowed to leave as long as I was back before they shut down the computers for the night. Gavin handed me the bandanna he had brought for me, I put it on and we headed out.

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter two! :) I hope you guys like it. Review please? It means a lot. :)**


	4. CHAPTER THREE

It had been a few weeks since Gregory informed me about losing my wish. Every day since then, Gavin would bring it up and try to talk me into changing my mind. Sometimes he even went as far as making sense. He had actually got me thinking of things I wanted to do, but couldn't on my own. I had begun to list them off in my journal, but put it away when it started to read like a bucket list and I hadn't touched it since.

My time had gotten a little consumed since then though. I didn't have time to add to it, let alone think about it, between photo shoots with the company, photo shoots with Gavin, and interviews at the hospital, not to mention keeping up with my medical responsibilities; I was on the verge of exhaustion. I was on set, in my chair, one leg crossed over the other patiently waiting while looking over some pictures we had just shot as a few people from the crew moved the set around, and replaced props and backdrops. I smiled and pointed to a few that I liked. I had no say in what pictures they used, but I used the ones I liked to my portfolio.

"I absolutely love this one," I said as I pointed to the picture. In that shot they had told me that I could take the wig they had me wear off. My eyes were closed and my head was slightly down; I had a small smile on my face as I had pulled the wig off of my head. I was happy that I was able to take it off; they made me uncomfortable and warm.

"We only have this last set and we'll get you back to the hospital." Jessica said as she adjusted her camera and snapped a quick picture of me for a test of her adjustment.

I simply smiled in a reply. When I get back to the hospital I was scheduled for regular testing. I was already in a sleepy and in a little pain, but I had to get through it. Jessica helped me up from my chair and ushered Gavin and I towards a dressing room. He knew I didn't like to do things like this, or anything anymore, on my own. So he had come with me to shoots when he had time for it. The only way they would let him in was if he had left all devices that could take a picture at the front desk; he was one of the few that could last without a cell phone for a few hours.

I sighed as Gavin closed the door behind us, "Do you want to watch movies later?" He asked me as he sat down on the couch, pushing himself into it.

"Very much so," I replied as I walked behind the room separator, "we'll stop by your house on the way back to the hospital then?" I asked as I changed into the final outfit of the day.

"Actually, I'll drop you off first and give you time to get your testing done. Then I'll come back with movies." He explained.

I sighed to myself as I pulled on the pants they had pulled out for me. This test will be the last one for a while and I was hoping it would show some sort of progress so I could be back home for a few days. When everything looked stable, that's what I would do, and then I would just visit the hospital so they knew I was okay. Sometimes, a girl needs to sleep in her own bed.

I walked out from behind the room separator and sat next to Gavin on the couch. I let myself sink into it and laid my head back. We had a few minutes until the set would be ready. Gavin and I started up a conversation that had quickly turned into a debate of Pokémon and the science of what it would take to make it possible, when Jessica knocked, poking her head into the room, "We're ready when you are." She said.

I nodded and moved to get up; Gavin jumped up and held his hand out for me to take. My back hadn't been hurting as bad as it was when I woke up, but I still took his kind gesture. I clenched my jaw to what pain that did rise as we walked back to set, "There better be music this time!" I laughed as I took my mark.

"I got it covered!" Gavin called as he made way for the stereo system. He plugged in the mp3 player that we left here to the speakers and searched for a song.

I smiled, a wild expression crossed my face as Love Me Love Me pumped through the speakers. Gavin turned to face me as I lifted my arm pointing to him as if saying, '_You…'_. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if saying, _'Me…'_.

Jessica asked if I was ready to start; almost having to yell over Big Time Rush. I nodded and began striking poses to the beat of the song. Gavin had picked up on my Big Time Rush mood lately. Singing the songs, watching the show; it had been on an all-time high. I couldn't help it…honestly I didn't really want to.

Posing to the beat quickly turned into dancing as the song continued. Jessica seemed to like it though; I could hear her call 'Good' and 'Nice' over the music. I was probably going to be hurting like hell later, but I don't get to do this often. I wasn't even sure if we'd be able to use any of these shots, my eyes would be closed in most of them.

I opened my eyes when I heard feet falling to the ground and a body knocked into mine. Gavin was pushed onto the set, he took my hand and we both danced around as if it were five years ago, like old times.

I sat on my bed. The lights were off but the room was lit dimly by the TV and my laptop. Gavin had been gone for about an hour now and I had been trying to pass time until I was tired. I was watching Big Time Rush and replying to Gregory about my last word on my wish. I had opened the window for the message, but hadn't started typing yet.

Over the past few weeks, since Gregory had made his last visit, he has been sending random messages about it. I made the mistake of telling Gavin, who only preached further. Just to get Gavin to drop the topic all together I told him I would accept the wish. It put a smile on his face and he hasn't mentioned it since.

James yelped in the show, pulling my attention back to the TV with a smile on my face. He ran, trying to flee the princess he had accidently proposed to. _That happens when you hit on every girl you see…_ I laughed to myself. It went to commercial break and I looked back to my laptop screen.

I hadn't even a slightest clue of what to wish for. I wouldn't even have to if it wasn't for Gavin's sneaky conversational wizard skills. There was surprisingly little of what I wanted to do, considering I haven't done much at all. My eyes shifted between the TV and my laptop before I began to type, _You wanna give me a wish? I want to meet Big Time Rush._

* * *

**This took a little longer than expected. I'm sorry this is a little boring so far. Review please? :3**


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked loudly from the seat behind me.

I smiled, he never could resist, "Almost, just a few more blocks." The driver called back to him.

During the last few months of our tour we had gotten a call to grant a wish. We were thrilled that we were able to grant another wish, but bummed that it had to take us months to be able to do so. But today was the day and we were getting a little anxious. My foot began to tap to a song that was stuck in my head and I looked out the window right as we pulled into a parking lot.

"Alright boys, we're here. You only have two hours with her so spend them wisely." Our driver said as he parked the car. I wasn't sure why they always needed to remind us, I guess it was part of the job.

"We will." I replied as we got out of the car.

A black news van pulled up next to where we parked and a small camera crew of three exited the vehicle. They were there to record the reaction of us showing up today and the first few moments of the meeting before the left. Hopefully there wouldn't be any unnecessary lingering from them when they did leave. It steals meaning from it when they do.

They led us into and down the halls of the hospital, "She has no idea we're here today?" James murmured to make sure we were indeed surprising her.

"No, she was told she has to come meet us next week." Logan answered him, "Kara, right?" He asked in return.

"Klara," I corrected as we were stopped in front of one of the doors.

I could barely see through the slender window of the door, but could see the room was empty. The lights were on, the bed was unmade; a laptop sat open on it, but no one was in the room. Gregory knocked on the door before turning the knob, "Klara…" He called as he ushered us and the camera crew in.

"Gregory! Work with me on this!" A voice came from a small room that was hidden from the outside looking in, "You said if I were to accept the wish, you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

I looked to the others; they had small smiles that matched mine on their faces. A light shut off in the room and she stepped out.

My breath caught in my throat and I had to remind myself how to breathe. She stood before us wearing untied black boots, bright pink skinnies, and a fitted long sleeve black shirt with words of another language stamped across it. Her mouth was slightly agape, going well with her look of shock. Her brown eyes looked slightly glazed over, but that could've been from the lights. She wasn't what I was expecting to say the least.

She swallowed hard before speaking, "Can you handle it?" She asked.

I could feel my brow furrow with confusion, "Handle what?" I asked.

She matched my confusion and pointed to her head. That's when I was reminded of why we were given the chance to meet her. I hadn't even noticed that she was bald.

"Of course we can." Carlos assured her.

I smiled when I saw her face brighten to his reply. She shuttered out a small breath before rushing across the room to us. Her arms wrapped around my torso, meeting behind me, and she pressed the side of her head to my chest right below my chin as she held me in a tight hug, "I'm Ellie." Her voice cracked.

I closed my arms around her, holding her as close as I possibly could, "I'm Kendall."

I don't know what it was but part of me wished I would've been standing where Carlos was. He was at the end of the line and able to give her the longest hug; I had to be the first to let go. I kissed her lightly on the top of her head before letting her go to greet my band mates.

The cameras had left and we had been there for about a half an hour when there was a knock on the door, "Yeah, come in!" Ellie called over out laughter, a smile on her face.

The door opened and a boy who looked around our age walked in, stopping as he looked to me and the rest of the guys, "I thought this wasn't until next week." He said closing the door behind him, passing the book in his hand to the other hand.

"It's a Big Time Surprise!" Ellie said as if this were an episode of the show, "This is my best friend Gavin. Gavin, this is Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos."

He shook each of our hands with a smile, "Nice to meet you all." He took a seat next to Ellie on her bed, a group of chairs had been brought in for us to sit, "They can sign your journal. You left it in my car yesterday."

She smiled as he handed her the journal, "That would be awesome, if you guys don't mind of course." She looked up from her journal.

"Of course we don't mind. Are you sure you want us to sign your journal though? It seems a little private." James replied as Gavin passed the journal and a pen from the nightstand to Carlos.

Gavin let out a small chuckle, "Not Ellie's."

"There isn't any point for me to keep secrets. It's strictly for documentation…of anything I want." She smiled as the journal was passed down the line.

"How many of these do you have?" Logan asked as he signed his name.

She began saying how this on was the first of what she hoped would be many. How if her condition had gotten the best of her, she wanted people to know she was here and she lived the best she could. "Do you mind if I take a peak?" I asked arching a brow.

Her eyes widened to brown orbs for a spilt second before replying, "Yeah, go for it."

The rest of the guys sparked a conversation with her. I smiled as I signed my name next to my band mates and flipped backward to a random page.

_June 17, 2012_

_Dirge of the three Queens:_

_Urns and odours bring away!  
Vapours, sighs, darken the day!  
Our dole more deadly looks of crying;  
Balms and gums and heavy cheers,  
Sacred vials filled with tears,  
And clamours through the wild air flying!_

_Come, all sad and solem shows,  
that are quick-eyed pleasure's foes!  
We convent naught else but woes._

_-William Shakespeare_

I pressed my lips to a line as I read the entry; the work of Shakespeare isn't something you see every day and this wasn't the happiest of his pieces. I could only imagine what she was feeling when she wrote it down. I fanned the pages out, stopping on another random page.

_March 4, 2011_

_I'm so hungry I just might die. The only problem is that it is way late for me to try and sneak something from the kitchen. You know what, I don't care. I'm going for it. I'll report back momentarily.  
MISSION FAILED. While crawling into the kitchen I accidentally farted, giving away my passion; a nurse in the middle of walking her rounds heard me and personally escorted me back to my room. Now I have to starve until morning._

I smiled; _I need to know this girl…_ I glanced up for a moment to see if anyone was paying attention, they were in a conversation about music and personal meanings to songs. I flipped to the last page she had written on and wrote down my Skype user address. It was on the page next to our signatures; hopefully she would see it soon.

I closed the journal, leaning forward in my seat and set her journal down on the bed next to her. She looked over, catching my eyes and flashed me a smile. A smile of my own, almost instantly, found its way to my lips. She's a unique kind of girl.

* * *

**Okay, this is a really important chapter to me, so if I could get a review of what you think it would be awesome. It only takes a few seconds and it helps out a lot. Thanks!**


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

I was talking with my Mom; she sat in Gavin's usual seat, one leg crossed over the other. I was filling her in on everything from when Big Time Rush surprised me a week early. She and Dad had planned to be there when they were supposed to show up, but when the guys had shown up; my parents weren't able to get off work. Her lips were stretched into a smile and her lily pad-colored eyes were wide.

"It was…it was just amazing." I laughed with happiness. I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling physically okay for a change, my legs hanging over the edge.

"I'm glad, sweetie. I'm sorry we missed it though." She leaned forward and rested a gentle hand on my wrist.

I smiled weakly, "It's okay. It is, really. No offense, but the less people there, the more personal it was."

She smiled again before giving my wrist a light squeeze and leaning back in her seat, "So, the big question then," she paused to tuck a blond lock of her hair behind her ear and cough away the lump I could tell was forming in her throat, "did you get their autographs?" Her smile reappeared.

I smiled remembering the guys signing my journal as they passed it down the line to each other. Part of my heart ached because it was in the past, but I was elated that it had happened, "I did. Do you wanna see them?" I asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

I laughed a bit, "Careful, your Rusher is showing."

She matched my laugh as I leaned over and pulled open my nightstand drawer. I haven't looked through it since they had signed it; I knew their signatures were there, that was enough for me. Besides, I didn't want to scare the staff by coddling my journal.

I handed the journal to her and told her to flip to the last entry. I knew she had seen it when a smile stretched across her face. Honestly, my mom knew hardly anything about Big Time Rush, all she knew was that they were and band and a show. She also knew I was a fan, so she was happy I got to meet them.

"What's this?" She asked pointing to, but not showing me something on the page.

I let my face twist in confusion, "What?"

Her lips pressed to a line as she handed me the journal, "On the bottom of your last entry."

Under my handwriting were markings unlike mine, but SKYPE was written next to it so I knew it was a skype address, "I'll figure it out later." I stated putting the journal back in the drawer. If it weren't for 'SKYPE' written next to it, I would have never known. Gavin had probably made and account and wrote it there before leaving the other day, but I felt like he wouldn't told me or I would have at least seen him do it.

It felt as though little time had passed before she had to leave again. She hugged me, the pressure from it made my back ache slightly, but I ignored it and returned the hug.

She gave her final goodbye and walked out. The look in her eyes was haunting and was all I needed to know she didn't want to leave me. It was a mother's nightmare and she's been living it for a while.

While it was on my mind, I pulled my laptop up to me and turned it on. The burning curiosity that was in the back of my mind took over. I would have remembered if Gavin made a skype account. He was the only other person who had access to my journal.

Unless…

My mind raced at the new possibility and I found myself relentlessly waiting for my laptop to load everything. I could feel my blood race; my eyes nervously scanned the screen when it finally loaded. I clicked on the blue "S" and logged in. There were no new people looking to add me, so it wasn't Gavin.

I gasped and scrambled for my journal. There's no way. There's just no way. My hands shook as I flipped to the page. I typed the address into the contact search and hit enter. The profile it had led me too had little to no information. No name, no picture, not even a location that I could see.

There wasn't much I could do with no information, so I decided to leave a message. The person wasn't online, but they could hopefully get back to me later. I clocked the video message button and waited for it to record.

When I saw it was recording I smiled, "Hello, my name is Ellie, and this may seem strange, but I found this username in my journal. So when you get the chance…if you could let me know who you are or how I got this…that would be great. I hope you have a nice day!" I ended the message and it was sent.

Gavin didn't get out of school for a few more hours. It was his senior year in high school. I often worried about his stress level. He made a promise to visit me every day. I was happy he did and stuck to it, but the end of the year will be here within the blink of an eye. He would have to get a job or go to college, maybe even both. My point is the days where he wouldn't be able to see me every day were coming. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel guilty for his life going on without me; when that could very well be the case one day.

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts, "Come in!" I called.

Dr. Warner opened the door a crack and poked his head into the room. He smiled as his eyes landed on me. I did my best to match it, but he would only call my bluff in the end. He walked into the room with a clip board in hand.

"Ellie, how are you feeling?" He asked standing at the end of my bed.

"I'm alive." I replied. My poker face would do nothing against him.

He smiled; it was grim and brought out the lines of the crows feet in the corners of his eyes, "Well, I have your test results, would you like to know them?" There was something in his voice that told me to listen to him.

I ran a hand over my head and sighed before answering him, "Uhm, yeah. What's going on with me."

He smiled widely; more genuine than the one he smiled before. It was one I haven't seen on him in a while. He normally gave bad news to families. It made me wonder what it was he was going to say to me.

"You're ready for the next stage of your treatment."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get out, going through a bit of writer's block for this story. What do you think, though? :)


End file.
